To the Konoha
by Spenx
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto about to change his life, how? by finally able to leave his home town, to amazing place for young adults, A big city call Konoha, where all his friends moving there last year, this is his chance to finally to be with his friends, but little he know that his life would be change by one special person! main: Naruto / Kiba
1. Good news

Hello, Yes, Im back with new stories, Hopeful you would like this one

little remind:

1: my grammar would be little suck, so if you're unhappy with bad grammar, you are welcome to leave instead keep reading on,

2: because I am profoundly deaf, I raise up using british sign language, obviously there no grammar structure in sign language

3: I am writing this because I want to prove myself I could make stories and able to see my grammar mistake, no matter if there mistake, i WILL always learn to correct myself

4: Please enjoying the story :) hope you like it!

* * *

In meanwhile, somewhere quiet countryside, there's a houses, very quiet place, traditional place, so many cultures and histories lie in this country, but that all is boring, It's may interest the tourist and old peoples, but I am in my teenage! Well I'm actually nearly adult, now, since that I'm nineteen now, which mean I don't really need to stay with my parents anymore, I want somewhere wild, somewhere exciting, somewhere…. Where my friends are, they are in city, Konoha, that where my closest friend, Sakura is at, she currently living there since last year and told me so many stories about Konoha, Haven for youngest adults, I always want go there with my friends, But I was left stay behind, why? because my parents wouldn't let me go just yet, because of my shortage with money, they don't think it's good enough for me to move last year, so hence I have to stay and work at full time job, which help my more saving, to move out and living there, but it's so hard to find place to rent, I can't find any opening up for Konoha yet…

*Ring ring*

'Oh? Incoming video calling! That must be Sakura!' the blonde jump out of excitement, rushing to his desk, where his laptop rest on the surface of desk, swipe one of his finger on the finger pad, the laptop screen shining brighter causing by movement of cursor, he place the curser and press accept calling.

There a small box pop up, showing the video of Sakura, which smile in greeting and waving, the blonde did the same back,

"So, come back with more news?!" the blonde respond exciting, know there so many stories lie waiting to be told!

"I only got one," the pinkette replies, smiling, "that you may like to hear!"

The blonde clasp his hands and peering his ear open to listen this exciting new of her, even turning up the volume so he could hear her better and clearly, Pinkette know that her cue to tell him what it is.

"My flatmate's Ino, her friend got spare room opening up, the rent in there is cheap compare to mine and isn't far away from me, and I think it's perfect for you, since that I know you want to run away and come all way to here!"

The blonde's eyes start to widen, excitement rush through his blood, 'finally! This is my opportunity to move out!'

"That's great!" Blonde repond, "Umm, it's going to be sharing room?"

"Yes" the pinkette replies,

"Oh?" Blonde look little dismay, he want room for self, "Wouldn't she okay with me? I mean I am guy after all?"

"she's is actually a he," Sakura correcting his mistake, "And he is great guy, don't worry, Ino already have him hold the place for you, I was thinking maybe you could come over here tomorrow, so we can go there, let you getting know him better then you will know what to do from there."

"That's great!" Blonde smile, "I will like that, I'll come over tomorrow! What time?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow," Blonde scowled, know her, probably gonna sleep all day, since she working at night shift, "And don't look at me like that!" Naruto could see the vein pop out of her head, maybe little steaming come out of her ears,  
"SORRY!" Blonde respond quickly, lift one of his hand and scratch behind his head and chuckle nervously, "I'll wait for you to text me."

Pinkette nodded her head, somewhat weird that she suddenly return to good mood "Goodbye, I'll be see you tomorrow!" the blonde smile in respond, "same here!" and waving back as soon as the video box start to blank into blackness, which that video conversation is now over,

"MOM!" I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" the blond shouted out the room, with all his excitement, it's about time that I could go to Konoha!

* * *

The alarm clock setting off, it's 9 o'clock in the morning, the blonde reach the clock and switch it off, yawning sleepy, and rubbing fist against his eyes, then look at his left, there's a backbag on the floor.

"Oh yeah!" suddenly the memory struck his head, "I'm going to Konoha!" he grinned goofy.

Last night he packing all essential clothes and things that he going to need for sleepover at Sakura, when his mother sit on his desk chair, her head is bright red, very long down to her back, she do look resemble to Naruto, except his hair, and his eyes, which totally like his father!

"Make sure you meet him properly, make sure to check everything that would match what you need to live…"

"yeah, yeah, yeah" the blonde respondly which barely listening to his mother and focus packing his backbag

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the mother shouted in stern voice…. Naruto start to aware that he somewhat pissed his mother off and stop whatever he doing and look at his mother, smile sweety, hopeful he don't get backhand behind his head from mother, "Are you listen to me?!"

"Yes, honestly, I know what I am doing…" the blonde reply,

"I don't want you just rush things because you want live there, what if it's don't work out and you going end up disappoint on way back here, or worst, homeless!" the mother nagging his own son like mostly of motherly would do, "Promise me you wouldn't do anything stupid?"

'that is somewhat hard to promise, in school lots people call me knucklehead, I always make rash or stupid decision, but obviously I wouldn't mess this up'

"I promise!" the blond reply, the mother smile and get herself up, and hug her son,

He hugged her back, for minute, he start to blush and tries to push her, "That enough, Mum! I'm not little boy!"

She flick right in the spot right above in between the eyebrows, "you will always be my little boy, now go and see your father"

* * *

The blonde stood on the platform, reach his hand in the pocket and took out the cigarettes box and lighter, he took one out and place in the lip and flicking the lighter, it's took him several tries to get fire actually burning his cigarette, then put the lighter back in pocket, he inhales the cigarette and reach his finger to secure his cigarette and exhale the fume out of his lungs, the train wouldn't be here for several minutes, it's great way to kill the time, his head feel little lighter due to lack of oxygen in the body, he look up the sky, it's such nice weather right now, good day, I hope it end up good night as well, he look behind him, see his own countryside, somewhat feeling like he's going to missing it much, but not too much, It's Konoha that I want to be at, with my friends,

His timing couldn't be perfect, he manage to finish his cigarette at same time the announcement start to remind the passenger that train will be shortly arrive, he flicked the finish cigarette away into the track, just little before the train arrive, press the "open" button on train door and the door slide open, allow him to get on.

He toss his backbag on perfect empty seats with table, it's one of his habit to always sit the seats with table, even if it's one of him, it's not like he is being selfish and want whole table and seats to himself but he have no problem offer other seat to people, He just feel comfortable to sitting a seat with table right there instead of no table, good thing about this country is there so lack few people getting on so the train is barely full, hence the easier to reserve my seat.

The announcement start announce the order of next stops to final stop, so far there ten stops till Konoha, it would take hour and half to reach there, so he got plenty time to kill.

He took the earplug out of pocket and plugging them in each ear, and switch on the music via Ipod and look away the window, watch his hometown moving away from his sight.


	2. Arrival

here the second chapter now, please enjoy :)

* * *

Naruto could see the city, so many huge skyscraper building, it's look so tall, which seem like that each buildings is compete to each other by which is taller, I wonder what it would look like in night time, they probably would look awesome with lighting, from what I heard from Sakura, She mention that each building look so amazing to look at from distance in the night time, Naruto smile at his own thought, exciting to see the place, consider it is his first time to going there, Naruto and Sakura have been too busy to see each other for year with Naruto's full time job and so do Sakura's night shift job, which make visit each other is impossible, but hopeful Sakura had her day off today, I have inform my boss that there possible ill need be leaving job soon for new place, my Boss is nice, he always knew I have passionate for to moving out and live Konoha, He wouldn't against that because in his youth age, he already been there, and told me that my life would be so much different.

The announcement bleeping, and announce that next stop is "Konoha", Naruto smile as he read the announcement, he grab his backbag, his earplug is already back to pocket, twenty minute ago since he got bored of his music already, too busier to think what Konoha would look like,

Sakura did text me that She is up in the morning, 'SHOCKING! Cause she would usually likely to overslept'

She also say that she would meet me at train station, I told her that I would be there twelve'-ish', the last message she replied were [okay, I'll see you there]

He ask the passenger which is right next to him to move so he could leave the table and get to door, the passenger got up and let him pass, he make his way to door, look through the window, the train finally in the border of Konoha, where the field and countryside have disappear into the building, so many flats, house, shopping and road, so many roads!

It is very different compare to my hometown! In my area, it's so quiet, fewer roads, mostly store are very local, and they grow their own crops and vegetable, even my area got farms,

The train finally stop at station, the door slide open, from the few people in my train at my area finally fill with overcrowd young people, mostly twenties, which almost just like me.

I could spot the pinkette hair from the busier crowd walking around, unfortatually She spot me first, obviously because of my blonde hair, 'dammit, there go my sneaking and jump at her' Naruto mentally sulking but waving back at Sakura's waving toward to him, She smile and look so overjoy, it's been almost year since we last saw each other!

"NARUTO!" pinkette ran and hug him which almost crush him, "It's been so long!"

Naruto wrap his arms around her and nodded, "Yes, too long! But now here I am!"

They make their way out, because the station is very too overcrowd since there too many different platforms. Konoha is well known as the middle of this country where it almost can go anywhere, north, south, east and west of this country.

"there is bar café over there where I work, let grab something for now, I bet you're hungry" Pinkette point over the yonder, Naruto look at Sakura and start to rubbing his hand on his stomach

"You betcha!"

* * *

At the bar café, call "Katsuyu". A place where Sakura work at, She and Naruto had their lunch in there, they have been talking for hour or so, 'geez so many thing to catching up', even her manager offer us free coffee or latte, which we gladly accept.

Sakura saying that her bar café is nice place to start, you could eat something for cheap, at afternoon it might don't look much, but in evening, that where younger would start eating cheap dinner along with their free drink along with meal, that perfect start for them to going wild, then there would be also happy hours start at the six oclock in evening, where the bar will carry on selling good deal, buying one drink and get same one free, which young adults would find worth to staying, but in near the midnight, the deal would've stopped, people would leaving and go this popular night club called "Six path of Sage", Sakura usually finish at one o'clock, then she say that after her job, she would eventually go this club and enjoying her night till five o'clock in morning, Naruto couldn't believe it, basically, Konoha is one hell of party place!

After they realise they had been talking for hours, they decide to left the Katsuyu and walking down the road, "let go and see my flatmate, Ino, She should be finish working by now" the pinkette say, Naruto nodded, "Okay"

Ino work her own family business at Konoha, she selling the flower and plants store, Sakura told me that her business is going well, and that all her plants are from her family home town, her family is well known for flower and plants business, I can't believe my own eyes when I walk in the flower store, there so many different flowers, but what amazing me is how she place them in the shelves with correct arrangement which make the store look so pretty together, 'Damn, she sure do know how to make eye-catching, not wonder her business going well'

The blonde lady wave, she have very long hair, one front side drop into half of her left face and pony that is long down to her back,

"Be with you moment, I need tidy this place up and lock up, if you like, you two can help me out" the blonde lady smile, Sakura look at Naruto with his jaw dropping, "This is Ino, and let help"

Naruto shutting his jaw and nodded, "okay then"

* * *

Meanwhile later, Ino finally lock up her store, "Man, thank you for help out, it's been terribly busy day today, I gotta all arrangement for the wedding, I don't mean to drag you into it"

Naruto shook his head "No, no that is fine, I just glad to help out, and it's was pleasure to meet you."

Ino drop her head to sideway and smile "likewise, man, you never mention how cute Naruto is"

Which got Naruto blush like rosy red, Sakura dropped her head to side as well, "Really? I didn't really notice that, probably cause he is gay"

Naruto dropped his jaw, look at Sakura shocking, how could she blurt that out! "Sakura?!"

Sakura look at Naruto, "It's okay, It's nothing compare to the school, in this place, no one would hate you for what you are." She smile at him, Naruto look back at Ino embarrassed, she let out heartily feeling chuckles, "Ah what a shame, but I know several boys you might like" and wink at him, he blushed but somewhat it's really do feel good, the acceptance, it's nothing compare to back my school life where I get bullied for being who I am, which shut me out to coming out again, Sakura knew and she stood up for me, hell all the boys scared of her, 'either because her punch is like being hitting by a bus, or she have huge scary veiny forehead when she was angry'

The trio got back to Sakura and Ino's place, it really do look nice, they live right top of the building, Sakura been mention the view is so good, I can't wait and see the view, I mentally prepare myself to walk all way up the stair, but there was lift right there, 'oh that is easier' Naruto mentally picture himself sigh with relief, they got in the lift, Ino keep chatting to me, really curious about me, keep trying to fix me up with all her gay friends, which got me really blushed, it's already happen too soon! And I don't even know if I will actually stay here, that all depend how it's going tomorrow, meeting Ino's friend and if I really like the flat.

I got in their place, it's look well nice and dead tidied 'How heck can it be tidied, knowing what Sakura look like' Naruto look at Sakura, but could see one of her veiny pop out of her forehead, it's almost like she actually could read my mind! 'Shit!'

"Naruto, this place is tidied because of Ino if that what you really think?" She glare at him,

'Oh crap, She really did read my mind!'

Ino chuckled "Yeah, it's really hard at start, but finally she manage agreed to cut out her messy lifestyle in this lounge and kitchen"

"it's really spacious as well," Naruto smile at both, 'the veiny on her forehead gladly finally gone'

"Indeed, it is, perfect for having your friends come over, before night out" Sakura respond, "This building is also soundproof, to respect each other, some of people need to sleep for work when the other people need to have fun night out, which is reason why Konoha is ideally place for young adults"

"you can sleep in this sofa" Ino suggest, "This sofa is actually fold out bed"

Naruto shook his head, "Fold out bed? How that work?" Ino look at him surprise, "you don't know what it does or how it work?" Naruto look embarrassed.

"Farm boy" Sakura cough, Naruto could hear her well clearly, he turn his head to Sakura fast "HEY!"

* * *

So after while teaching Naruto how to fold the bed in and out, which seem so simple, but several attempt have to be repeated because Naruto is too busier amazing how sofa could turn out from sofa to bed to sofa, they all sitting on the sofa, Ino explain about her experience about moving in Konoha and explain how much it really affect her life and how much fun she had in this place apparently from her hometown as well, Naruto find it really interesting to find out their hometown and their experience in here,

"So do you have clothes ready for tonight then?" Ino asked, Naruto shook his head confusing, "Tonight?"

"We're going out for drink, don't you know that?" Ino look so surprised, Sakura forgot to tell Ino that Naruto live in village, there isn't much place to drinking or party out, Naruto never had properly party, I mean he do have "happy birthday party" but not properly drinking party out,

"Ah, Ino, from where Naruto's place, there isn't much place to go out for night, plus he always too busy to start early morning for work" Sakura explain Ino, the blonde girl turn her head to Naruto so fast, "WHAT?! You missed out so many! We must take you out tonight!"

"but…" Naruto tried his best to protest

"No but!" Ino smile at Naruto "you can't win against her, best things to give up and do what she said" Sakura chuckle, Naruto sighed and gave up, he got himself dragging by two girls.

* * *

Hour later or so, Naruto already got himself ready to go out, he only change his t-shirt which look more "night out person" since he don't bring that many clothes, Ino helped him to pick out the clothes, even his boxer, which Naruto blushed in embarassed by allow Ino to see his boxer and that she even pick out which best for me to wear tonight,

But I gotta admit that She really have good taste, from what she picked out for me to wear, I look surprise good, the clothes seem be matching and colour really do blend in, except my trainers which look awful dull black.

"Found it!" Ino came out of her room, dressed up so nice for tonight, She have short skirt, with fish net tight, which make her legs look attractive, "umm, do you enjoying what you see?" Naruto realise he's staring her legs little too long, "Got what?" Naruto asked with a slightly blushed.

Ino chuckled, "I happen to have ex-boyfriend who really obsessive with his trainers, he would usually change his shoelaces colour to match his clothes, I could swore he left some here, and I was right, so anyway this orange laces would goes perfect with your black trainer, don't you think so?" Ino winked at blonde boy which get him blushed again, she hand him the orange laces, he took out the boring black laces from his black trainer, and swap it with his orange laces, now he look at mirror, 'wow, Ino really know her shit, I look awful good!'

Sakura came out of her room, wear red top with short skirt, and she look so amazing like Ino, those girls are genius look like models even when it comes to night time, Ino tosses all her ex-boyfriend laces into Naruto bag, "Be sure to keep them all, you would gonna need It especially how boring your trainers look, if you need help with new wardrobe, be sure to ask me"

Naruto smile at her, Naruto start to grow fond of her, by how much friendly she is and how much she willing to help him out, He could see why Sakura liked her, they two make perfect duo, Ino look at her phone and realise she got text, and read it, then look at Sakura and Naruto

"Oh? Apparently you going to meet your new flatmate tonight"


	3. Beer bad

and yet here third chapter, Hope you will enjoying this :)

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Ino went to bar café, 'Katsuyu', they had their dinner in there, which is surprise cheap, Naruto cannot believe how his dinner only cost him fiver with free beer, but Ino and Sakura have Vokda and Lemonade instead, Naruto drink sip of beer, but dislike the taste of it, it's taste like horse piss, but the food is surprise good, Sakura look at Naruto, "aren't you gonna to finish your drink?"

Naruto realises that two girls have already finish their drink, he sighed and explains that he don't really like taste of beer.

"Why go for beer if you don't like it?" Ino ask him, raise one of her eyebrow "Well, it's man drink isn't it?" Naruto explained that his father say that beer is very man best friend, "well you're gay, you might want something more… fabulous" Ino chuckled

"I'm not that too much gay," Naruto pouted a little "you don't see me dress up like lady tonight"

Sakura sighed and finish his beer, 'man is she evens a woman...' Naruto thought out but stopped when he saw Sakura glare at Naruto, 'crap did she able figure out what im thinking?' but somewhat she let it pass,

"Well we're going to have some cocktail, its might suit your taste?" Sakura asked, Ino nodded her head, "There several you would like since it's a mixture flavour."

"Okay, I'll try that, but don't make it too "fabulous" Naruto smile, two girl chuckles.

"Oh but you are sooooo fabulous!" Ino laugh.

What a surprise, Naruto find his like toward cocktails, there are four pitcher of cocktails, two of them are free due to 'happy hour' but both two of them cost tenner together, Naruto surprised and agreed how much Sakura is right, it would've save us another tenner if there wasn't happy hour with four of them,

Naruto took each sip of different pitcher of cocktails that Sakura and Ino think that he would mostly likely to drink,

"They all are good! I like this one even more! What is it?" Naruto took another sip,

"That's sex on the beach" Ino tell him, which took him by surprise, he almost cough and gulp really hard down his throat with his another sip, "What? They name them so dirty?" Naruto look really surprise,

"Yeah, Like this one is "Porn star Idol" and this one is "screaming orgasm" and this one isn't really dirty, "Blue lagoon" Sakura explain each pitcher, Naruto also find his like toward blue lagoon as well, they all shared their drinks , once they near halfway with two pitcher left, Sakura went to bar and bring out the shots, "Naruto, those are shots" Ino explain, "thing about it is you don't drink it slowly, you need drink it all in one go," Naruto feel embarrassed to have them explain him, He feel such newbie,

"Okay ready? Three… two… one… go!"

Everyone slam their shots in one goes, Sakura and Ino already get used to the taste, but Naruto, his first time shot which Sakura is little too mean, got him really strong one, Naruto struggle by the strong taste burning down his throat and ease really soon, he give out really big 'phew'

"Man, that was really strong!"

Sakura and Ino giggled after see his face being like that when he down it, Naruto blushed and ranting "its' not my fault! God damn you two witches!"

* * *

They decide to finish the cocktails so they can finally go outside, Naruto took the cigarette pack out, Sakura don't want to smoke, but Ino say she only smoking if she drinking, after quite lots of cocktails and shots, she find it "acceptable" to smoke because there is alcohols inside her body and therefore she can "blame" the alcohols that she smoke.

Naruto and Ino enjoying their cigarette, Sakura stand front of them, being social but not involve take sip of cigarette, She did tries them before, but she don't really enjoying it.

Suddenly there stranger, which look so tanned, with scruffy messy brown hair, and gleam brown eyes, jumping behind Ino and Sakura, give them quite scary, 'me as well'

"KIBA!" Ino nudge her elbow toward his ribcage, cause him wheeze laughing, "You're meanie!"

"I saw you guys, so I thought ill surprise you!" Kiba chuckles, as he kissed Ino and Sakura in cheek, "Hello beauties"

Kiba turn his head and look at Naruto, "And who the fuck is this clown?"

Naruto's eye twitches, ' CLOWN?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S CLOWN'

"Don't be such mean to your new flat mate!" Ino smack back of her hand toward his chest

Kiba chuckle awkwardly "Ah Sorry! I'm Kiba!" he offer his hand for handshake, I ignore the fact that he call me clown, so I accept his handshake, "I'm Naruto" he respond.

We went back to our table, Kiba decide to join us, got us drink as well, 'even me'

Kiba and Ino hitting off so well, I leaned and whisper to Sakura "so that is my flatmate?"

Sakura nodded "I know you're really dislike sharing, but Kiba is really decent person, once you two hitting it off and you will be doing fine, just like me and Ino."

"What you two whisper about?" Kiba whisper to Naruto ear, cause Naruto jumpy by startled, He didn't even notice he sneak beside my side, Kiba chuckles at my reaction.

"Naruto never have somebody share with him, he lives in his own room mostly of time when he grew up, and he kinda feels uncomfortable." Sakura explain Kiba, Naruto look at Sakura surprise, she even tells it in the open?! 'kiba probably think im an asshole now!

"Don't worry Naru," 'he even got me that damn nickname already!' "You gonna have grand time with me!" Kiba chuckle goofy, Ino beckon Sakura, "We need go to ladies room, wait there." As the two girls left,

Naruto and Kiba didn't say anything much after they left…

'AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDD SIIIIIIILLLLLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNNCCCCEEEEE'

"So…" Naruto tries to break the silence

"So?" Kiba look at Naruto, smile at his uncomfortable silence,

"Can you tell me about your experience from your hometown to here?" Naruto asked, figure it would help him to get start to get know him

"I come from place called "Senju" Kiba explained, Naruto gasped, that well famous place, for known history of long battle between wood clan and fire clan, "I assume you have heard about it?"

"I read stories about battle of Madara and Hashirama, the folklore story about two different samurai clan clash each other." Naruto respond, Kiba nodded his head, surprise he really do know his history

"Yeah, my family is dog breeder, oh that remind me, are you okay with dog?" Kiba asked, Naruto's eyes shook to the question surprised, "yeah, why?"

"Well I got one at my place, his name is Akamaru, I thought I should tell you, if it's bother you, I suggest you to find somewhere else to live then,"

Naruto shook his head "No it don't bothered me, I usually look after foxes at my place, I guess it don't really bothered me,"

Kiba raised one of his eyebrow, "Foxes?"

Naruto explain him how his hometown is well known for mythology that nine tails fox live in there, and that explain why there so many foxes around, but unfortunately they all only got one tail.

"Wow" Kiba look surprised, "I know." Naruto's smile blushed a bit, he did it, he really impress him that well enough.

"You're cool lad, I MEAN much cool than my ex flatmate, he's such pain in arse!"

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I mean he collects the bugs, he's really awkward quiet, but he left to work with his family right now, he will be 'sadly' missed." Kiba chuckles

Naruto chuckle awkwardly, the girls finally returns, "So Naruto, its' your turn to buy everybody round!" as Ino tapped Naruto shoulder.

"If it okay, can I have cigarette first? Then drink?" Naruto look at Ino, She sighed and nodded agreed,

"But you can't sneak your way out to not buy us drinks" Ino smile, Naruto shook his head "No, no I will get you guys drinks! Honestly!"

* * *

Naruto went outside, pick one of his cigeratte and flick the lighter, 'hey I did it' the flame lit in one go instead of several attempt' and inhale the cigeratte, he look down the road, it's getting dark, and he could see the building really lit up with the lights, look at so many light shines really do lit up your soul.

Kiba stood beside Naruto, which startled him again! "Shit! How hell you do that?"

"Practise" Kiba chuckle, "I have to sneak in without wake up my dog, otherwise the barks would pissed off the Shino." 'I assumed he talking about his ex-flatmate'

Kiba lift both his arms above his head and stretch, Naruto could see his top lift up as well, he could see his slighty tan with six packs, and little treasure trail hairs running down from belly button to his boxer, Naruto blushed and look away, Kiba didn't notice him, Ino put her arms around Naruto chest from behind and lean her head close to Naruto ear, 'you really enjoying what you saw?' Ino chuckles, Naruto blushed really hard, look at Ino, "What? What do you mean?"

Ino chuckles "Don't act so innocently, I don't blame you, He quite good look isn't he?"

Naruto look away and offer her one of his cigarette and hopeful it would keep her silence from what she saw. 'Ah I knew it' Ino chuckle as she accepts the offer.

Sakura finally join in and explain to us that the bar will stop doing happy hour really soon, Naruto look panic and look at guys "But I haven't got you guys drink yet!" he rush back inside and try get them drinks before deal off!

Few moment after happy hour finish, Naruto manage to get four cocktail pitchers, and put them on the tables, "I figure that there should be one pitcher per each."

"Wow, you know I would go with beer, Naru? But Ill happy to accept, Cheer man." Kiba accept one of the pitcher, Naruto gave one pitcher to Ino and Sakura, and look at them in eyes, they both smile and went "Fabulous" which cause Naruto blush, 'Sshhh god damn it'

"So Naruto, is there anybody you like?" Kiba asked, "Find any attractive girls around that you quite like?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope"

Ino and Sakura look at each other and giggles, they both look quite tipsy over the drinks and I could knew what going happen next, Kiba look at the two and raise eyebrow and ignore them, "Well I could help you get some girl if you like."  
Ino chuckle raised, Sakura join in, and they both burst into giggle fits, "Yes, find him this fabulous girl!"

Kiba scowl at girls, his face expression 'What the hell are you talking about'

"Kiba, Thing is, I'm gay" Naruto blurt out without realise, what the hell?! I never really told anybody about my sexuality, the alcohols must have got me do that, I mean I blurt that out without thinking clearly!

Ino and Sakura jaw dropped, Kiba look more surprise than the two girls, there was little awkward silence for moment!

Two girls came around and hug Naruto and start singing "I'm so proud of you! We all are so happy for you! You finally came out on your own! How does it feel?"

Naruto feeling embarrassed by the two girls singing out loud but he really do feel so much better, they are right, It's my first time I came out, with my own word not people's word but what really worried me is how Kiba reaction,

"Ah, you should've said so!" Kiba replied, "I kinda had my suspicious anyway…" as he look away, but the two girls turn their head toward at Kiba and goes "LIAR!"

Naruto chuckles

* * *

They finally left the bar café, they walking down the road to "Six path of sage" club, Ino and Sakura seem so cheerful mood and start singing together down the road,

Naruto and Kiba walking behind them, "I'm sorry to put you in this uncomfortable spot…" Naruto turn his head and look at Kiba as he feel sorry for Kiba's position, "What? About those two girls? Nah don't be, they always like that, and I already got used to it." Kiba replied,

"No, I mean Im gay… it's must put you off to share room with gay dude." Naruto feel ashamed, he feel like he losing his chance already.

"Why?" Kiba look at Naruto. "Why you saying it like you're ashamed of it, I don't really care, in here, no one have right to be judgemental, don't let people make you person you are not, that why there so many young people enjoying living here, so they can living for who they are, you got to be proud of yourself, man!"

It took Naruto quite surprised, he wasn't expect that respond, "Kiba?" Kiba turn his head back to him again, nodded, "Yeah?"

"Thank…" Naruto saying this with warm smile on his face, he feel so acceptance,

"Don't mention it, also by the way, I have kissed boys before in here so it don't really bothered me that much…"

Again, it took Naruto by surprise, he don't really know how to respond that.

The brown head boy looks at Naruto, "So do you enjoying it? Being doing stuff with boys?"

Naruto look away blushed, didn't respond, which cause another uncomfortable silence.

"Ah…" Kiba figure it out, 'he's virgin after all'

"Now here I am apologise for put you this uncomfortable spot," Kiba chuckle, as he could see Naruto smile a little,

After hell of partying, but not all the way till five o'clock, Kiba left early, as he got work in morning but only for a short hour shift, he say he would meet us and finally show me my room, Sakura and Ino agreed to stop for now after kiba left and need go back, otherwise they would suffering the terrible hangover if they stay all the night, I accept and we got back to Sakura and Ino's place, I'm slightly tipsy but manage to pull the bed out of sofa, still amazing how it working, Sakura and Ino kissed Naruto in cheek and said their good night and went separate to their room

Naruto got in the sofa bed and drifty to sleep already.


	4. Decision

Ding dong ~

Naruto woke up by the annoying text alert, interrupt his sleeping, he took up his phone and check the time, 8:00am, with text message below from his mother [Mother: Rise and Shine, Hope you have good time with your friends, time to check for flat and let me know how it goes, Mum : - ) xx]

He grunt and rub his eyes after read the text message with the bright screen which hurt his eyes, but rubbing them after really do help, also it felt nice as well, he took blanket out and stood himself out of sofa bed, he's still wearing the black t-shirt that he wore last night with orange swirl around the front, and orange boxer with black trim, he walk to window and open the curtain, the bright light shine and hurt his eyes, he could feel that his skin is hissing like a vampire, but he already get used to being up this early from his routine for work in year to saving up so he could living this place, Konoha.

He admire the view, the people busier around on way to work down the road, the people opening their curtain in other building and stretching, mostly of them getting ready, he look around the room, Sakura and Ino isn't up neither, their bedroom doors are still shut, Naruto remembered that Sakura told him that the one of the rules: if bedroom door is shut, do not disturb, if you see them open, that mean they are in room or / aren't home

He walk to the kitchen which split same room with lounge, he make himself tea, and toast breads,

Finally Ino woke up and open the door, her head pop out and look at Naruto which he smile with his toast still in mouth, "Hey Naruto, you can come in and use bathroom if you need."  
'Ah yes, the bathroom is in each bedroom, they have their own bathroom', Naruto finish off his toast and come in Ino bedroom to bathroom, "Sorry to intrude" Naruto say after he enter her room, surprise see how her room is still tidied like lounge,his eyes peek down the floor which found her last night clothes on the floor 'which I probably know she going to put that away when she awake'

"No it's fine, it's not like I have anything to hide in room" Ino drop her head sideway sleepy and yawn with little smile, she wore really large boy t-shirt with long sleeve which look baggy but it is still long enough cover her private place well enough, Naruto got in bathroom, put down the little bathroom case which got toothbrush and toothpaste in it, for travelling, he brush his teeth, he could hear Ino called "I would offer you breakfast, but seem like you made it yourself first"

Naruto chuckles "Sorry, I don't want to disturb you, also Sakura told me to help myself away"

"Again, it's fine, make yourself feel home"

Naruto done brush his teeth, rinse his mouth with water and come out and Ino's last night clothes on the floor disappear, 'figure' as he enter lounge again, look at Ino which is holding the mug of tea,

"I gotta go to work soon, Sakura still have her day off so she will take you to your new place, its shame that I really would love to tag along thought."

Naruto nodded his head with smile, he took his mug of tea from counter, he also could hear Sakura's alarm clock went off, and then silence, "I guess Sakura up"

"She probably hit snooze button, it's gonna off again in five minute" Ino smile, "I live with her, remember?"

Alarm went off again in five minute, and gone silence, that cue that Sakura is actually up again, moment later the door swing open, Sakura look really rough, her pinkette hair is messy with bedhead, "Oh you awake, Naruto, Ino," as she stretch herself, she wore pink Pj with little petals pattern all around which make her look all girly, expect her bedhead, "I guess you make the breakfast without me."

"No I don't have breakfast as well" Ino respond, "I'll start make us one, Naruto, you still feel hungry? I'm sure you want more than a toast?"

Naruto smile and nodded "if that okay with you both?"

"You're too polite for your own good" Ino chuckle as she head to kitchen and make the big breakfast.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto leave the apartment, Ino already left before them two for working, but they agreed to meet up for lunch if possible or after work, Ino want to know if Naruto really like the place and would live here, but Sakura and Ino agreed that it's all up to Naruto and don't want pressure him to stay here even if he don't feel like stay that place.

Naruto know to not being feeling pressure but it's take so long time for him to find the place pop up, not many place actually available for now, there so many young adults want to live Konoha, all available would be gone by now which kinda pressure him that Kiba's place is last chance to live Konoha as well, he don't want Kiba's place to let him down or disadvantage for him so he have to go home and wait for new place to available.

Naruto and Sakura went along the store, show Naruto around, they have plenty time to kill, they waiting for Kiba to text them that he's in his place and ready to show Naruto. They both finally sitting at ice cream café, in Konoha, Sakura say no matter if it's winter, it's still warming in here, because of the building and so many people around which kinda generate the heat and building is also trapped the heat around, but in summer, building is big enough to stop sunburn, but don't really help with heatstroke. But many people already used to the heat weather after spending year in Konoha, Naruto worried about his not "used to heatstroke" at summer but it's too soon to worry about.

Naruto enjoying eating his banana split with strawberry and chocolate icecream on it, Sakura have warm banana wrapped with tortilla, topped with cinnamon icecream. They both talking about living in Konoha and its never cease amazing Naruto about this place, suddenly the annoying text alert bleeping, Naruto look at his phone and read the message. [Kiba: Hey it's me Kiba, I hope we exchange the correctly number, with that much alcohols we had, I'm at my place now, so come over, Kiba x]

"Kiba is at his place now. We are ready to come over now." Naruto look at Sakura, Sakura nodded, "But let us finish our plate first" she said.

They both walk back to the same road where Sakura and Ino is, but her place is few minute walk away from where Kiba is, I didn't realise how close it can be to Sakura, I could pop around for visit easier, then down the corner, we make left to other road, that where Kiba apartment is.

"We're here, let take the lift," Sakura look at the lift, beckon Naruto "This way".

They both got in the lift, Naruto watch Sakura pressed the floor button, wow he's in top floor as well. That put smile on Naruto face, since he already enjoying the view at top of building. Sakura look her corner of her eyes at Naruto and notice his smile face

"I guess you're exciting to see the place?"

"Cannot wait, I'm also kinda nervous as well." He replied

They left the lift, front of the lift is door, number "13" which ironically that's Naruto's lucky number

Sakura look at Naruto, "Do you want knock your new door or shall I?"

Naruto look at Sakura, "If I was to live there, I wouldn't have chance to knock my own door will I?"

"True that," Sakura offer the knocking to door to Naruto, He grip his hand and knocking the door several time, waiting for Kiba to open the door. They both can hear Kiba shouting "Be in a moment"

* * *

Finally the door open, Kiba hold the door open, drench wet with towel wrapped around his waist, Naruto saw Kiba's wet tanned six pack body, watch all water dripping all down the abs, Naruto blushed and look away quickly.

"Sorry, I just got out of shower, give me moment to dry up and I'll be with you in moment, Come in" Kiba invited two to come in, then show them way to living room, the place look same compare to Sakura and Ino's the kitchen and lounge is still split together.

Akamaru lied down on the furry carpet, he have bright white fur, with brown on his ear, his feature look similar to wolf breed. On the right side which look like bathroom from where steam come out, Kiba went in bedroom, drying himself up and put t-shirt and short on, then came back "So this is my place, well can be our if you want to, Do you want see the bedroom?"

Naruto nodded and Kiba invite him to his bedroom, "This is big bedroom, big enough for two people to live there, but they have to be share same room, there two bed, this side near door is mine, one close to window can be your" Kiba explain, "until you rather swap?" Naruto shook his head, sleeping near window is one his favourite, plus the view look wicked awesome as well.

"Back to lounge, there bathroom ahead, we got shower which is big enough for two," he winked at Naruto, "In case you want to bring over somebody" Naruto blushed, Sakura sighed, "what else?" she said

"Well the rent is two hundred, I know you wouldn't have your own private room like Sakura and Ino, but it's cheaper, there store down the road, which same as Sakura and Ino, you can bump with them, the room is also soundproof, which is why no one complain about my dog."

"Two hundred?" Naruto asked. "That even more cheaper than our, Naruto" Sakura look at Naruto, "you wouldn't find place that cheaper like that."

"yeah, pretty much" Kiba nodded, "so is there any more question you like to ask?"

After small questions being asking, Naruto seem happy with everything what Kiba replied, he even say that this place is very neighbour friendly as well. And Naruto don't find anything dissatisfied him, except about sharing same room with muscles tanned boy and that he never really had sharing experience, he got younger brother, Menma, but both of them got their own room.

"So," Sakura look at Naruto, Kiba as well, hope he did well enough to make him feel comfortable,

"What do you think?"

* * *

Naruto look at them both and thinking for moment, then he smile at both, and nodded "I think I'll take it."

"That great!" Kiba look overjoy, Sakura as well, "I'm so glad! We finally going to see each other more often!" she said, Naruto give himself warm smile and join the excitement,

"That call for the celebration!" Kiba walk to the fridge and take out the cider out, gave Sakura and Naruto one as well, "To Naruto's future!" He raise the bottle, Naruto and Sakura raised as well.

Naruto enjoying his cider bottle, different compare to the beer, he had dreading moment that he wouldn't like it but it's not too bad. After finish the drinks, Sakura calling Ino, explain that Naruto accept and Naruto could hear Ino's overjoy as well. 'I guess I need call my mother' he took his phone out and walk to door lead to hallway and lift, he pressed his back against the wall and listen the phone ringing for several time, finally it's being pick up, "hello?" the young voice answer, "Menma? Where Mum?" He asked, and can hear respond "Ugh, it's you, Naruto… MOM! Naruto want you"

"Yes Naruto? How it's goes? Did you two have properly discussion and did you ask important question?"

After explain his mother what happen, even explain what place look like and the rent, the long discuss and that his mother come to conclude

"Well if that what you want Naruto, then go for it, two hundred rent isn't bad, you have save up long time for it, I'm sure you can manage for half of year with saving, give you enough time to look for the job."

"Yeah, I promise I'll look for the job first time when I move to here."

"I can't believe my boy are so grow up," she sound little sad that I'm leaving, "Me and your father will pack your clothes and your things from your room if you like? And we can drive to there and give you thing?"

"Sure mum," Naruto replied, he explain his mother what he would need and what don't really need to pack in,

"Okay Naruto, I got the lists I'll start look for it and pack it, I'll give you call when it's ready, are you come back home or are you going to stay at your friends again?"

"It's mostly like that they probably want celebrate tonight, so I'll stay"

"Okay" his mother replied, "Be careful and safe, I love you."  
"Love you too, Bye" Naruto hang up first, then put his phone in pocket and come back inside, where Sakura and Kiba waiting for him, "I've told my mother, she said it's my decision anyway, she going to bring my stuff over soon as possible. Sakura, is it okay for me to stay at your?"

"Yes of course!" Sakura replied, "You're welcome to stay, Kiba will get your side of room clean for you, right?" Kiba nodded his head.

"Naruto?" Sakura return her head and look at Naruto, "Welcome to Konoha!"

Naruto's face smile up and nodded, "Look forward to it!"


	5. Timeskip

Sorry for long upload, been busy busy busy

* * *

It's had been months since the time I finally moved in with Kiba, being sharing with him isn't too bad at first, since that I doesn't find him invade mostly of my privacy but that we both respect each other at first. Mostly of the time we spending together is playing with each other with few drinks, I'm kinda ace when it come to playing a computer games, when it's come to Co-op, it's quite enjoyable with him, we make a good team-mate, but when it's come to Versus match, He can be very competitive and really SORE loser! He refuse to give up especially as long he won one round against me, he would feeling good about winning, (even thought that I won like ten times)

Living together make me discovery something that we both had in common, is that we both is very prankster, Kiba would usually tease his own older sister in his young age, I don't have sister but a young brother that we both usually prank, but I have advantage because I'm older and well I'm good at prankster as well. We would usually prank each other, once day I came home from work and read the note with NERF gun next to it, "I got you Nerf gun, I got one as well, and also is hiding, and prepare to be under attack"

Once read the note, I got hit in the eye, "Bulleye!" Kiba laugh.

Kiba's working full time at animal shelter, but his preference of dog and knowledge which he's working at Dog department more than other animal, Kiba got me part-time working in there, since I move in, I find working with Kiba is much fun as well, but he can be sensible as well especially when it's come to dog's health.

I also work at few department, there was several fox cubs, and they would usually find their way in city from countryside outside Konoha, which somewhat got me fond of them, that I end up visit and look after them, so I got particular responsible to look after them since my knowledge of foxes in my hometown.

Kiba would usually go out for gym, then take Akamaru out to stake park, Kiba love stakeboard, and very good at it, I cannot even ace the move let alone balance the board myself, but I also enjoying took the photos. I have another part time job at photography, I usually love take the pictures at nightclub but I do enjoying take them around the Konoha and stake park, especially when those people did the ace move, I would be there to capture the perfect moment. Kiba would praise or overexcited to see his amazing move that I took, at the same time I met his closest best friend at stake park, that where those two meet, Konohamaru, about year younger than me.

* * *

Did I mention that, being living together with Kiba, is amazing, but there one problem…  
I think I develop my feeling toward to him now…


	6. Invitation

Sorry for long post, two of my family member had been in hospital,  
they both are okay, so here other chapter, and sorry if there any grammar error...

* * *

It's now near the end of spring, and new era of summer appears very soon. But in Konoha, it's still very warm and feel like summer actually, pre-early summer that what it is, and the heat isn't bad that it's give me heatstroke yet, but it is warm enough that I gladly now wear short and t-shirt around because it's so much comfortable. My new wardrobe is filling with better clothes, such much fashion sense, only cause I got Sakura and Ino to help with shopping, mostly of girls and several guys have asking me out, I turned them down thought, "Why?" they would asked, Well I haven't told them about my feeling toward Kiba,

It would ruin what we both had right now and I don't plan to, but Sakura is one of my closest best friends and I think she deserve to know soon…

'yes, soon, just not right now' Naruto give himself in deep thought at living room, and then front door swung open, Akamaru ran in and jump up to my lap, give me look 'PAT ME! SCRATCH ME!' and I did, you could see his eyes light up as I stratch behind his ears, Kiba came in, drop his stake-board and inhale big air then exhale, "Man, it's so hot out there."

Kiba took his top off and wipe his sweaty head and body with his sweat-soak t-shirt, Naruto cannot help but admire his wonderful tanned with six packs body, and those lines run downward at the hip, I have no idea what it's call, but Sakura say it's make pretty girls feel all dumb at the sight of it.

"Enjoying your view?" Kiba chuckle as he caught Naruto admire his body, "Maybe you want to touch it?"

Naruto realise he had been staring 'tad' bit too long and look away rolling his eyes, "Oh please." 'Yes of course I do, I want to grab that body and rub my face against it!'

Kiba chuckles and toss his sweat-soak t-shirt at my face, "Here, something for you to masturbate when I'm having a cold shower" he give me sexual wink as he depart, I took the t-shirt out my face, it's so soak and literally there are drips leaking down my face…

"It's so wet!" Naruto cried 'but secretly love the scent of it'

* * *

Konohamaru came around, with few beers, and I let him in, Kiba came out of his room, wearing wash-out jean and black t-shirt, the jean is little droopy but since Kiba don't need go out, he just let the gravity pulling the jean down slowly, 'oh god, it's like he's torturing me to see his brief boxer'

They both playing the games, enjoying the drinking as well, there was another knock at the door, I got myself up and open it again, what a surprise, it's Sakura and Ino that was behind the door, smiling at us, raise their shopping bags, wine, cider and mixture drinks, I wasn't expect that but smile and let them in,  
"I didn't know we having a drinking in tonight" Naruto chuckles, Kiba bang his own head with his palm "Doh! Naruto, I forgot mention I decide to have last minute party!"

"What? And I'm last person to know this?" Naruto rolling his eyes away, "If you've told me, I would've gone and get more drinks for both of us."  
Kiba turn his head slowly, and give me little puppy look and mumble "Sowwy" which he always do this to make me stop mad at him, it's well damn working alright! As I look away from his well darnest cute puppy eyes!

"Its fine, I guess I'll go and get the drinks" Naruto sighed, "I'll come with!" Kiba jump in excited, "Watch the flat, don't ruin it, especially you Konohamaru, and go easy on the drink!"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know, I know, Im not lightweight!"

Kiba beckon Sakura and Ino closer, "Actually he is, make sure he don't finish his drink too quickly, distract him or something!" and the duo giggled, nodded and wink, 'gotcha'

Naruto and Kiba walk down the street to get drinks, Kiba somewhat look so cheerful about tonight, I didn't really bothered to ask him why, I'm too busy to admire his cute goofy cheerful face, his face, which got my heart racing up, I look away with little flutter blush, 'geez why him…'

Kiba look at Naruto, raise one of his eyebrow but smile nonchalant as he throw his arm around his shoulder, which took Naruto little surprise, but he smile and wrap his arm around his waist as they both make their way down the store with their little silly bro-mance walking.

Two boys finally make it back to place, with bunch of more drinks, 'which enough to get us extreme drunkard'

I make it back to Flat, Konohamaru already reach drunk stage since we left, he would usually trying to flirt up with two girls, which give those two giggles, he even came and flirting up with me since I open the door, probably want more drink, did I mention that Konohamaru is Bisexual? That what Kiba told me, he don't really mind which side he swing, and he's very open about it, sometime he usually come and talk to me about boys, which make him feel better because Kiba isn't that much good talker about boys.

"Geez, he's gonna regret it tomorrow." Kiba shook his head as he flick his can open and start to catch up, Sakura and Ino opened their wine, decide to drink stronger first, tipsy faster, Sakura hand Naruto one glass of wine as well, Naruto smile and nodded head thankful.

After few drinks, with many demanding from Konohamaru, Kiba decide to start drinking games, he brought over several board, cards and few stuff you might need for drinking games, Konohamaru give out a loud "Yay" and two girls chuckles, Konohamaru can be such adorable, Naruto smile, since he still have his youthful looking, Naruto consider if that Kiba thing isn't working out, He might would go out with Konohamaru.

* * *

Sakura and Ino went back home after have enough of drinking that they dont want regret hangover, Konohamaru already passed out on my bed, which he already did hour ago, I sighed tipsy as I start to clear up living room, chuck all empty drinks into the black bin bag, Kiba was sitting on the couch, he's watching my actions, seem enjoying my hardworkship.

"It's was great night wasn't it?" Kiba asked, Naruto raise his head and look at Kiba, smile and nodded, "yes it was, Are you gonna help me or what?"

"Nah I'm good here," Kiba chuckle, "you going to make a perfect housewife"

Naruto chuckle at his respond, he smile and look at Kiba, "I probably would, anyway why don't you go and sleep, I need sofa free." He sway his hand to shoo'd Kiba away, brunette frown at his action, "Why?"

"Because Konohamaru got my bed, so I have nowhere to sleep."

Kiba stop for moment and give a long thought, he even doing thinking face, where he usually look up in deep thought, also that I cannot help but smile when he also scratch his chin in his own thought.

"You could sleep with me in my bed?" Kiba suggest, I raise my head fast, he wasn't expect that, and it's shocking Naruto, to be sharing in the same bed with boy he have sexual frustrate with. "I mean it's no big deal, and my bed is spacious for two" Kiba chuckles.

"The sofa is okay." Naruto try to turn down the offer, but Kiba scowl at Naruto, wouldn't have any of it, he tend always like to go his own way, and such stubbornness as well.

"Just sleep in my fucking bed, man!" Kiba grab Naruto's wrist and drag him toward to his bedroom, Naruto could smell Kiba's scent as he enter his room, the mixture of his smell, very beefy and yet sweet, like sauce, and hint of the dog smell as well, his bedroom is slightly messy, the desk cover with so many games, used sock and boxers all over the floor, his bed and small sofa is make of leather, Kiba release my wrist and smile proudly at Naruto, "you haven't been in my room much haven't you?"

Naruto shook his head, Kiba stopped smile and look at Naruto, then drop his head to sideway as he sigh, "Yeah, I mean you are welcome to come here if you want to, Just don't be afraid that I would react or anything, so how are you sleeping? Because mostly of the time I would usually sleep naked."

Naruto's face blush a little at that comment, Kiba saw his flushes and internal panic, "No! No! I try to say is that I could wear boxer if you're comfortable with it."

Naruto smile and nodded his head, "I also sleep in boxer so that no problem."

Kiba look so cheerful, he start to strip his clothes away to boxer, I sighed and did the same, but leave the t-shirt, that way it would cover up bit of my boxer, just in case I have minor "hard on" that he might saw.

Kiba got himself in the bed, He was right, it's very spacious for two person, Kiba beckon me to get in bed as well. "Uh where do you want me sleep? I mean we could head to head or head to toes." Naruto asked, Kiba shrugged "Don't matter, our ass still touching either way." Naruto blushes into red again, Kiba chuckle, "Man, I sure do love tease you!"

Naruto ignore him and get in the bed, decide to head to head with him, that way they both can talking better.

"Thank you, for let me sleep here." Naruto really thankful to not sleep on that uncomfortable sofa, which isn't suitable for sleeping, he had restless night because of it. He could see Kiba place one of his hands on his head as he lied the sideway, looking toward to me, smiled and say "No problem!" I look away flushes, 'geez get hold to yourself!'

"you know I always wonder…" Kiba start to speaking, got Naruto attention and turn his head toward to Kiba, "that I never really see you getting on with anybody, nor even Konohamaru, I mean you turn them down pretty much all time, is there specifically reason for that? Or are you just really asexual?"

Naruto blush, snap at his comment, "I'm definitely not asexual! I do have one boy in my mind that I really like, I just don't really know…"

"Is he handsome than me?" Kiba chuckle playful, joking his way to get more information. I look right back at his eyes and smile, "Wow, Looks are important to you?"

Kiba shook his head defensive, "No no, I mean it's inside that count, I only just wondering…"

Naruto chuckle and decide to tease him a little, "Well He's definitely handsome than you, more muscular than you and funny too..."

"He don't sound like somebody your type" Kiba huffed, disregard that he annoying just because he is more handsome than himself.

"Oh?" Naruto smile and chuckle as Kiba unaware he's talking about him entire time, "Are you jealous?"

Kiba look away and didn't say anything, "Whatever man, it's your business, just make sure he's not dickhead…"

"He definitely not," Naruto smiled softly as he watch at Kiba scowl at himself, 'He's so adorable' he sighed in his own thought, "What do you think of me, I mean do you find me attractive…?" Kiba asked.

It's took Naruto by surprise, "What? Why did you ask?" Naruto answer defensive.

"I always knew I am such eye candy to mostly of girls, but what about you, am I attractive to you?"

"Well….." Naruto took one good look at his face then look down to his body then back to his face, Kiba raise one of his eyebrow in his action. "I don't know…." As he chuckle at him, "it's hard to tell…"

Kiba cannot help but smile at his comment, "I'm pretty sure I caught you peeking at my body plenty time."

"Maybe… Maybe not, you will never ever know" Naruto playful poke at Kiba nose with his finger, Kiba chuckles playful but frustrating to getting his answer, as usually Kiba never like losing…

"You leave me no choice then…" Kiba speak his last sentence before he decide to lunge his lip against Naruto, took Naruto by surprise, his body pinned Naruto back to bed as he got on top of him, "how that?"

Naruto completely speechless by what happen, try recombined in his own thought what exactly just happen, Kiba look slightly embarrassed and look away from Naruto, "I'm sorry…"

Naruto suddenly stop thinking and his urge is to reach his hand behind Kiba hair, pulling his lip down against his, and that what he did, Kiba somewhat cheerful that it's going along his plan, he could feeling his lip opening up a little that where Kiba decide to slide down his tongue and invade through his lip, playful flicking against his own tongue, wrestle around and leave Naruto shunned in amazing, Kiba is such good kisser, I never knew it till now.

"Oh?" Kiba's grin seem getting wider and wider, "It's apparently you DO like me!" he chuckle mischievous, Naruto look at him in confusing then it's hitting him that his hard on have probing against Kiba's thigh, Naruto look away blush and in embarrassed, push Kiba off him.

"Don't be embarrassed," Kiba cooing at Naruto, "It's cannot be helping that you find me attractive"

Naruto scowl at Kiba, "you just don't get it! Kiba!"

Kiba stopped whatever he doing and look at Naruto in dead serious 'have I really got him angry?', "I don't mean to, Naruto, I'm sorry… I don't mean to offend you.."

"It's not that! The person I like is you! Kiba!" Naruto snapped and stopped and suddenly came to realize what he had just done…

"What…" kiba replied with shocking voice…

* * *

Naruto decide that he could get rid all of it, all what happen, his best solution is throw duvet above his head and hopeful Kiba wouldn't know his existence.

"Naruto, I know you're still under that duvet…" Kiba replied, try to be calm from what he just heard just now, he reach for the duvet and pull it down, so he could have face to face with Naruto again, he look at naruto's eyes, he could see his tears have pour down his face. "Why are you crying."

"Because you're going to hate me, and I have to find some where to live…"

Kiba look surprise at his reaction, but he reach for Naruto and pull him close to him, his arms wrap around Naruto and embrace him, "I will never hate you Naruto, you're best room mate I could've asking for!" he patted his head, as he feeling his tear running down his tanned chest, Naruto took deep breath to calm himself, and realise he inhale huge dosage of Kiba's scent inside him and somewhat calm him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Naruto try to replied but Kiba stopped him, by a kiss.

"Kiba?" He muttered and Kiba nodded, "it's okay Naruto, I wouldn't hate you if you kissed me back."

Naruto lunge his lip against Kiba, as he longer waiting for this, he always waiting for those moment and this is his chance, Kiba invade his tongue inside Naruto, dominate and push his tongue back, wrestle around, Naruto gasped and panting, Kiba run his finger along blonde's lock and grip back his hair and forceful down his tongue in Naruto mouth once again, Naruto shivered as Kiba running his finger through his lock, he moaning once again, Kiba gnaw his bottom lip when he moaning, Naruto open his puffy dried up eyes to Kiba, meet up Kiba's glaring eyes, "Kiba… Why are you doing this…"  
"Because I like you, Naruto" Kiba whisper softly against his ear, Naruto look surprised, "But I thought you like girls?"

"Well I'm sure do, but there something special about you, I don't like any boys, I only like you…" Kiba explain and look embarrassed, "I don't know why, but there something about you that make me feel…"

Naruto peered his ears, waiting for his answer. Kiba look away and rolling his eyes, "I don't know how to explain it, I'll just show you!" as he drop his boxer down, Naruto look amazing by what his eyes seeing, "I meant I kissed you and I got this hard on, obviously mean something don't it?"

Naruto chuckle softly then laughing, "I wasn't expect that," but the room have lift up, Naruto look so happy now, "I really like you too, Kiba, but I don't want both of us rushing to sex…"

Kiba look surprised, "Oh you mean like we should date? Or something?" Naruto nodded to answer his question, Kiba sighed softly...

"Geez! I haven't done that much, I don't know much about dating," Kiba scratched behind his head, since he's type of person who enjoying one night standing "But okay, let take this slowly"

Naruto look surprised that he willing to consider dating him, but nodded his head, Kiba sighed and look at his hard member disappoint, "Guess you have to wait a little bit more."

Naruto suddenly feeling bad that it's look so ache and throbbing against his own eyes, Naruto sigh giving in, he reach out his finger and his lightness touch against Kiba's member cause him shivered, Kiba look surprised, "Maybe we can do something, as long it's not full on sex…" blonde explain.

Kiba face lift up, become goofy yet mischievous smile, he lunge his lip against Naruto, Naruto quickly tried to invade in his mouth before he do, he successful but Kiba wrestle around inside his base and invade inside Naruto as fast as he found opening, Naruto grunt in defeating and let Kiba dominate his mouth, Kiba chuckle softly humming along his tongue, Naruto could feeling he chuckle in victory, 'he's sure unusual one'

* * *

Kiba running his fingers up Naruto's shirt and his touching is like softly lighting shock toward his skin, Naruto trembled softly, he reach into his left nipple, pinch it softly, Naruto moan as his nipple getting hardness by Kiba's touching, Kiba's member pressed against Naruto's boxer, his bludge pressed out the boxer, as if it screaming to get out, rubbing against Kiba's member, two boys entwined on the bed, Kiba run his finger down to Naruto's boxer and slide them off to knee, Naruto smile happy as he take rest of boxer off and kick them away into air, Naruto's hard member tremble and shifting as if it's alive and screaming to be touching, Kiba chuckle as he watch blonde's pre-cum leaking out, Kiba's thumb pressed against the top of penis, rubbing pre-cum all around, Naruto groaning and moaning.

"I guess you're very sensitive in this area…" Kiba chuckle mischievous, decide to tease him little bit more and proceed doing same thing, Naruto whimper and moaning quietly, trying not give in what he want, Naruto hand reach into Kiba's member and start doing the same thing. Kiba's chuckle, "Sorry Naru, I'm not sensitive person, you wouldn't find me tremble easily."

Naruto groan and moaning in frustrate, he's almost climax, so Naruto jump in and place Kiba's tanned cock into his mouth, he's licking at the top of penis, then slowly sliding his tongue around the foreskin as he pulled it down, Kiba humming softly, he find that it quite enjoyable, Naruto slowly took it all in his mouth, till his nose reach into brunette bush, he could smell mixture of pre-cum and sweat, which arouse Naruto even more, Kiba moaning and amazing that he could took it all in one go, "man you're really impressive, I never done it before, but I'll give it's a go, first time for everything.

Naruto's member isn't large as Kiba, but it is still close enough, since it's Kiba first time, Kiba never done those before, it would be usually girl he's such expert with, but it's no different from girls isn't it? And Naruto is very sensitive so I could finish him off before he did to me.

Kiba slowly lick around the hole, taste his pre-cum, very sweet and strawberryish, he proceed doing same thing as Naruto, but he couldn't deepthroat him just yet, he trying to measure how deep he could handle and once he found limit, he start to rock his head back and forward like Naruto doing right now, they both sucking each other in number shape of six and nine. Naruto moaning humming through Kiba's cock which hitting Kiba that it's put him too much close to orgasm, Kiba trying to contain it and refuse to climax first, He invade Naruto's weakness quickly and arouse around the top of penis head with his tongue, but as much he arouse Naruto badly, his moaning of arousal humming along brunette's member which make Kiba close to climax, Kiba start to giving up holding it in until something splat his face, He came realise Naruto had came first, with small grin of victory, but his climax is so close that he start to thrust his cock down Naruto throat, he could feeling him gagging as he squirt his load down his throat, then took it out, Naruto gasped for breathes.

"Sorry Naru, that was…" Kiba try grab all his breathes… Naruto smile and nodded, know what he trying to say, "Next time, just warning me."

"It's shame you came first, Look like I'm victor one." Kiba chuckle smugness, Naruto rolled his eyes, "Geez you're still competitive when it's come to sex too?"

"Yup, and Sex is something that I'm best at!" Kiba chuckle and throw his arm around Naruto neck as he lean down and kiss his cheek, "we might as well get shower together, before we get sleep?"

Naruto nodded, as Kiba got himself up and his hand reach out for me, I grab it as he pulling me up, 'I cannot believe this is happening'

Kiba humming happily toward to shower, I start to shout out his name. he stopped and look back to me, "What?"  
"are you sure it's was your first time with boy? Because that was best blowjob…"

Kiba laughing, "Of course, Naruto, when it's come to sex, I always the best one, especially if it's my first time!"


	7. Hinata

Kiba slowly open his eyes, mumble softly as the pain start to hitting his head as he gain consciously, Kiba slowly get himself up and moan softly along the pain, rubbing his hand against his brunette lock, there something lean heavy against his chest, he look down to see what prevent him from getting up, it's was blonde boy, his face bury deep against my chest, which he really do look so happily to finally get this closure with brunette, Kiba finally remember what happen, but he also didn't regret it, the pain start to less as he thought of amazing moment, his member slowly rise up, almost probing Naruto to waking him up, Kiba slowly slide himself off the bed, and Naruto still sleeping heavy which he manage get out without wake him up, He look around for the underwear, try to remember where he toss it out to show Naruto's his proud hard on to prove his likeness toward to him, he just manage to found Naruto's pant and grab it instead of looking for his, it's was orange boxer, with red trim, which is little too tight for Kiba, it's really attach to his bulge and cheeks, show some curves that anyone could see the details of his body, Kiba shrugged and grab his t-shirt from floor, sneak out of his own bedroom which it's hitting him that it's his bedroom that he just sneak out.

Kiba also remember that he agreed to date Naruto, and he really terrible at dating, hell he's just one night fling, but that aside, maybe it's time for him to be in serious relationship, but… how…

'Let start by making him breakfast, also myself, I'm starved!'

* * *

Naruto slowly open his sapphire eyes, his hands reach both of his eyes, rubbing against them for long while, and wiping up his drool, he scout around the room and remember he's in Kiba bedroom, he already knew that since the familiar smell hit him, his sweet scent of manhood, mixture with hormonal smell, Naruto suddenly remember that they both did something, and he already taste his manhood, all way down the throat and his brunette hairs tickles his nose, Naruto cover his mouth and gasp slightly embarrassed, also look disappoint only that because he didn't see Kiba around in the room, he got up and left, which is weird, it's his own bedroom…

Naruto sighed despair, he's thought that he would stay around to watch me awake, or other way around, then suddenly he could smell other familiar scent, came out of bedroom door, and there was little noise chatting, it's was scent of bacons, very crispy scent that he just smell and he jump out of bed overjoy, unaware he's still naked…

"Where's my boxer?!" Naruto scout around the room, desperately try to find his orange boxer lies around, he remember clearly that he kick it out of the air to floor where he know it's there, but it's not there, 'they cannot magically disappear or walk out!'

Naruto groan frustrate that he cannot find his boxer, he grab his t-shirt which he can find, he would shout for Kiba where his boxer are, but he remember that he's not alone, Konohamaru still here, from sound of it in kitchen, chatting to Kiba, his t-shirt isn't long enough to cover his private area, he still could feel gently breeze along his top of penis and his testicles, which cause it shrunk slowly like people sunk themselves deep with their duvet when it's cold out, 'Definitely need to find this boxer'

Kiba face lighten up as he saw Naruto walk out of bedroom, decide to wearing his sweat pant the same one he wore last night, the blonde scratch his head embarrassed but Kiba don't mind, it's look great on him, especially that he didn't wore any boxer, he could see his bulge but look away quickly since that he's only wearing boxer and he don't want Konohamaru see his morning erection. "Hey I made you breakfast, but then Konohamaru ate it," He glare at Konohamaru who still act so dramatic pretend he's still suffering with hangover, "Butttt my heeeeadddd"

"So you can have mine instead…" as he pass his plate to Naruto, Naruto blush slightly, 'so gentlemen' as he sitting down, take the sandwich out of plate, Konohamaru greedly chomping all the plate which was suppose for Naruto, and discuss how he had brilliant time last night, especially when he's first person to pass out in middle of the games.

As soon Konohamaru gone, Naruto clear the plates and put them in sink, Kiba creeping behind Naruto and gnaw his earlobe as he wrap his arms around the blonde, "You look really great," he whisper softly which cause Naruto moaning quietly but loud enough that Kiba could hear him, "You should wear my pant more often."

Naruto turn around, throw his arms around Kiba neck, and smile goofy toward to him which cause Kiba raise one of his eyebrow, "I could say the same thing, my boxer look good on you." He chuckle as he lower his eyes, watch the orange boxer attach to his bulge so hard that he could see shape and details of his penis and balls, "Thank, it's too tight for me, especially I'm bigger than you…" the brunette replied.

Naruto punch him softly, "Hey!" as he scowl at brunette, which laughing playful as he rubbed his punched area with his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile later, blonde gone to work at part time, Kiba lies down on sofa, scratch Akamaru head, wonder what he going to do. 'A date, eh?' he think careful, wonder how to make him feel special, he turn around and sigh despair, 'but I'm terrible at it'

Suddenly the brunette got idea, he jump out of sofa and his face expression "Ahah" he reach his phone out of his pocket, and scroll down the contracts list and found [Hinata Hyuuga]

He pressed ring button which begin to ringing her phone, he scratch his leg with his other foot impatiently waiting for her to pick up, then shy voice begin to speak, "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, I sorta need your help…" the brunette replied.

The blonde still working at part time, it's time to give the dogs a good washing, since it's getting warmer and warmer, they need cold water and be outside mostly of time, Naruto scrub one of the golden labourer, which shake as soon Naruto applied shampoo, splash mostly back to Naruto. "Stop it, silly mutt' Naruto chuckle, as his ear pick up the faintly bell went off, He turn his head toward the door, 'Oh? Costumer?' As he stood up and wipe his hands against his clothes, "Be right there" the blonde yell.

The shy lady wander around the room, look at the pictures of animals that begin rehome, she gently slowly walk around her way around, move her hips sideway with both of her hands behind her back as she waiting, blonde came in the door that lead to back door, to reception where he saw the lady, she look very beautiful, different, her hair is very long down to her behind, her eyes look strange different but it very bring her eyes out, she turn her head bashful, start to playing with her fingers, spinning around, "Can I help you?" the blonde asked,

"Yes, yes… I was in the town and I was feeling lonely in my own apartment, so I was thinking of companion" the shy girl asked, Blonde nodded, "Oh what type of companion you look for?"

Shy girl stopped and place her finger on her chin, give it a long thought, then she look at the blonde and nodded, "just middle size, someone that can look after me and keep me in company…"

The blonde start to open his both of his arms and smile goofy toward the girl, "Well you found one!"

There was silence between them, the girl look at him confusing, "Oh you mean pet?" he chuckle joking and playful boing his own head "Gotcha, come along!"

The girl's face went awful red, she shake her head 'what a goofy lad' as she softly chuckle to herself, following the boy, "Oh man, Lucky Kiba isn't around" Naruto mention, "He wouldn't let me live it down… If he heard me refer myself as middle size one…" as he scratch his head, thankful that he's not around, the girl chuckle which the blonde can hear her now.

The duo talking about the dogs at first, type of breed and what her place is like, but then the girl start to asking him something personality, but not crossing his line, "Do you have anybody you like at moment?" she asked shy, the blonde look surprise with her abrupt question but he nodded and smile goofy, "Yeah I do, he's kinda funny, goofy, mischievous, but good heart lad"

"Ah are you two dating?" the girl ask as she stroke small dog's back, blonde look at her and blush a little. "I don't know, to be honestly." He shrugged, "but it would be nice if he really take me out for date…"

The girl look away embarrassed, "I never had date, no one really ask me out" she sighed as she cooed the dog with her finger under the dog's chin, it's scratch it's paw into the air playful, "If you got a date, where would you really like to go?" she look back at the blonde.

"Oh there festivals coming up soon" the blonde chuckle, "Imagine that, it's perfect for dating, don't you think?"

Girl give it a long thought but then nodded timidly, blonde chuckle heartily but sighed disappointed, "I don't think it's will happen, he's type of one-night stand person." He look despair, the girl look at him in sympathy way, she place her hand on his shoulder, "You never know, anything could happen." She smile and stood herself up, "I think I have seen enough, I'll go home and have thinking about which one I'll like to bring home."

"Sure you don't want bring me back?" Naruto chuckle joking, the girl blush a little but smile at his joke, "It's was nice to meet you, I'm Naruto," he reach his hand out and offer her handshake, she smile as she grab his hand and shook it, "I'm Hinata"


	8. Progressing

Kiba sitting outside Katsuyu, impatient waiting for someone, he took his phone out and check for the message, but there wasn't any, he sighed and tapping his fingers against the table rhythms, Sakura came around, serving him Latte, with chocolate sprinkle all over the top, Pinkette look at the brunette impatiently waiting, "Waiting for someone?" she asked, the brunette nodded, "Just a friend of mine." He replied, Pinkette give out the expression of "ahh" and went back to her business, brunette took his phone out again and sighed at [no message]

'Maybe I should try call her?' he give it a thought but shook his head, 'no no, It might would've ruin everything' he sighed again as he tapping his fingers impatient again, Akamaru look at his master and drop his head sideway, bark once. Brunette look at Akamaru and sighed, "Sorry Akamaru, I just really dislike waiting…" the dog place his head against his master lap as if he trying to comfort his own master.

"Kiba" the voice shout out, the brunette smile as he recognise the familiar voice, he turn his head where the sound came from, the shy girl waving toward the brunette as she crossed the road. "Hinata!" he cry happily, "It's been while!"

"Who fault is that you didn't keep in touch much?" the girl scowl at her former old childhood friend, he chuckle softly, apologise to her, then asked "So what did you think of him?"

"He's great lad, I'm so happy for you, I got some information for you" the girl smile at brunette as she sitting down, explain the whole thing.

Meanwhile later, Kiba did laughing and he definitely will not going to let Naruto live it down with middle size one after Hinata explain the whole situation, Hinata had been his childhood friend and used to live next door, they both basically grew up together, she surprised that the person he fall in love is actually guy, she knew he was such a player but she wasn't expected that he would fall for a boy, but she proud of him regardless, Hinata also explain Kiba brief important things about dating, and make sure he's doing it correctly, Kiba drop his head sideway and look at her confusing but Hinata is very adamant, and she want him to doing it perfect, Kiba have no choice but go along with her plan, Sakura look over the table, see the two people have very deep in conversation.

* * *

Sakura finally finish the work, she idling around outside of Katsuyu, waiting for someone, till her eyes meet sapphire eyes blonde from distance, she smile and waved at Naruto, he waved back, he said he would meet her after their work hourly, so they both could catch up, the blonde give her a long hug and Pinkette raise one of her eyebrow, look at the blonde, he seem be too happy, "you're in good mood" the pinkette asked, the blonde nodded with silly goofy smile, Sakura smiled back as the two crossing down the road, those two duo chatting about the working related, last night and of course this subject bring up, "Did you know Kiba is seeing anyone?" the Pinkette asked, Naruto stopped and blush for moment, 'did he told her already?' he scratched his head casually, as he thinking careful how to respond that, "I don't know, why?" he asked and hopeful she didn't caught out anything, She shrugged as she explain "it just I saw him with a really pretty girl, they look very close thought."

Naruto look at Sakura, his eyes widen than before, shocking by what he just heard, Sakura look at him confusing, wonder what his reaction was all about, Naruto could feel his heart skip a beat by hear that, "Oh?" the blonde try acting casual, but his face give out a little sour looking, Sakura was amazing by what she just saw, She grew up with him so well enough that she know he's hiding something from her.

"What's up with that reaction?" She asked, "Are you hiding something from me?"

The blonde shook his head disappoint, "No, It's not that, I wasn't expecting that…"

"Naruto, are you having feeling for him?" Sakura asked obvious, Blonde stopped and look at Sakura, his heart give it another skip beat, his face fluster and red, he shook his head, trying play it cool, "No.." and he could hear mental thunder rumble as pinkette interrupt him, "Do not lie to me!" as she saying it in calm but scary voice, the aura around her is very darkness which cause the blonde tremble, 'she so scary!'

He scratch behind his head, look away from her, and he also didn't reply, which make the answer really look so obvious, She sighed and shook her head, she somewhat already knew that it would happen somewhat. She reach her hand to meet up his hand and hold it tight, the blonde look back to her, somewhat look really sad, "Naruto" she try to get his attention, Naruto was too busy to upset over that Kiba seeing someone and it's not him.

"I already knew you have feeling for him, I'm just disappoint you didn't tell me. But never mind that, Please do not make big deal out of it, if you're really like him that much, be happy for him at least?"

Blonde shrugged, but he could feeling the aura return, as her hand slowly tighten his hand, almost crush it, he startled and nodded his head before he pissed her off, since she can be very scary when it's coming to get her angry, he chuckle softly and nodded his head casually, "yeah, you're right." He sighed, Sakura smile at him, "Hey at least your taste in men isn't that bad…" she chuckle as it did put smile on Naruto face, "Obviously" he replied.

* * *

Naruto open his door, saw Akamaru ran up to him, jump up and digging his paws on his jacket, barking cheerful, Naruto give the friendly over-growth white dog hug and scratch the head, "Naruto?" the voice came out of the kitchen, Naruto sighed and start try bearing it, 'just play it cool' he sighed as he look disappoint, 'wasn't he enjoying last night? Have I ruined everything already?'

Blonde walk to living room so he could see the Brunette eyes match up to his, he look so happy to see him, Naruto try to not look so sad that he will start questioning him. Blonde smiled back, and hope he didn't notice, Kiba look so cheerful, but Naruto shrugged to ask him why, it's mostly like that he don't want bring up who he's was with today.

"How was the work?" He asked, as he place his elbows on counter and put both of his hands on his cheek, ready to listen his day, Naruto walking to sit on kitchen chair, "It's was good, I meet really nice girl today, She came to look for companion," and Kiba smile mischievously on that part, trying to hold it all in from what he heard from Hinata but manage to pull it off. "The dog washing is pain in ass thought." He chuckle, Kiba nodded agreed that it can be so much pain and effort, Naruto regretted asking but did anyway "how was your day then?" as Akamaru jump up and scutter his paws on Naruto lap, trying to reach up to lick his face.

"It's was good, I meet my childhood friend, that I haven't see for long time." He smiled, "We went to Katsuyu for drink and was discuss something important."

"Oh? Childhood friend?" he asked, his heart feeling lift up a little, but still hoping that something important isn't involve with those two dating,

"Yeah, She live next to me, since we was little, I haven't see her for a while but something came up, I kinda need her help with that." Brunette explain, Naruto start to relief a little, "Oh? Is there anything I can help out with?" the blonde asked, Kiba shook his head, "No worried, it's already been sort, the rest is up to me now." He chuckle, as he lean down closer to Naruto, their lips meet, Naruto look surprised, Kiba look at him, "Why so surprised? It's not our first kiss?" he chuckle playful, Naruto shook his head and smile back to him, "No… have long day" he chuckle back to brunette, his hand reach out his brown lock and grab his head and pull so their lips meet again, this time Naruto try to invade but Kiba successful invade first, Naruto groan softly in defeat, Kiba chuckle quietly as their tongue wrestle around, but it's was interrupt by the door knock, Akamaru jump out and ran to door, barking at door as if he knew who was behind the door. Kiba groan disappoint, Naruto too as he don't want that to stop.

"To be continued" the brunette smile as he left the room to open the door, Naruto face fluster red, try to calm himself down before someone could see it. He could hear Kiba voice "Oh hey Sakura and Ino!"

The two girls came in, Sakura walk in to look for Naruto, "Just drop by, I want to see Naruto." Pinkette asked, Kiba nodded, let her in, Ino cacually smile as she just tag along, "Hey Naruto" Sakura found Naruto on kitchen chair, Naruto smile cheerful to her, Sakura raise one of her eyebrow in confusing, she would expect that he probably going have hard time accept this and being in bad mood, but she notice his mood have abrupt change to better, 'did something actually happen?'

Naruto give Sakura the facial expression that only two could read each other so easily that 'I'm okay! Go away!' but Sakura adamant to staying and make sure two boys are okay and make sure nothing will happen.

"Naruto, can I speak to you in your bedroom privately?" the blonde rolling his eyes but agreed to go his bedroom with Sakura, Kiba and Ino drop their head sideway at the same time, wondering what going on.

"Are you okay?" Pinkette asked, make sure he actually okay, blonde nodded his head, "I'm fine! Honestly!"

"Something did happen isn't it?" She glare at him obvious, the blonde shook his head defensive, "what you mean? Nothing happen, Kiba said that he only meet his childhood friend, that's all."

"Ah" the pinkette give the expression, and then she reach her hand to meet his, "But remember this, you cannot throw tantrum when He found girl he like and that you cannot have him…"

Naruto's face frown at this sentence, his eyes look down their hands, give it a long thought. His eyes back to Sakura, He sighed nervously and his voices whimper softly

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." The pinkette's face lighten up as she knew him so well enough that he still hide something, but she starting to listen anyway

* * *

"You and Kiba did what?!" Sakura really shocking from what she heard. Naruto trying to hush her as she was almost loud, he didn't want Ino and Kiba rise their suspicious or that Kiba would've angry that he told Sakura.

"Please keep it quiet! I don't know if Kiba want it out open yet!" Naruto try to calm Sakura, she gasped embarrassed, cover her mouth to shut herself up, then she whisper "Really?"

Blonde nodded his head, she somewhat look shocking but somewhat happy for Naruto as well, he's never have boyfriend in whole of his life. "So what is going to happen now? You two are dating or something?" she continues whisper.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know yet, but it's too soon to tell, give it more time, I promise I'll tell you more once I know something."

"You better be," Sakura's eyes glare at Naruto, which slightly frighten him "you cannot hide something from me forever!" as blonde gulped at pinkette's responds.

The girls went back home shortly after Naruto and Sakura had their discussion in Naruto bedroom, Kiba scratched his head as he wondering about their abrupt visit and look back to Naruto, "Everything okay in the bedroom?" he asked, Naruto look at him worried, that He don't know when Kiba want to come out to everybody yet or not. He nodded timidly, Kiba shrugged it off and walk toward to Naruto, "So" as he wrap his arms around his hip, pulling him close to him. "I got ticket for festival which come up really soon. "He took the tickets out of his pocket, and waves it into his face, the blonde face look really surprised as his eyes lay on the waving tickets front of him, and "I thought you might like to go… since it's your first time at festival in here."

Blonde look so overjoy about the tickets, he lunge his lips against kiba, his arms wrap around his neck tightly which Kiba knew that he's really like it and that it's also his way of thank you, Naruto took one of ticket off his hand and read the information on the ticket, "We can ask Sakura and Ino to tag along as well, if you like." He asked, "Or rather would you like to be just two of us?" he smile mischievous toward blonde, Naruto look at brunette so surprised with hint of shocking, his eyes meet up at brunette, "are you asking me out for date?"

"Why yes, I would love to have middle size company me on the date!" he chuckles, as Naruto's eye widen, his face fluster, wonder how hell he know that, he's definitely not at work so he couldn't had hear that around workplace. He looks at brunette with one of his eyebrow raised, after give it little thought, Naruto asked the brunette question "By any chance your childhood friend calls Hinata?"

the blonde asked the question and all he got in return is an mischievous grin from brunette.


End file.
